Notchland
by eragon219
Summary: Notchland was once the center of the world, an amazing community and cities, until THEY came. Now humanity must rely on the last man alive to rescue the world from the clutches of evil, a hero who, when they look up to his statue in his city, will whisper his name, Steve.
1. Chapter 1

Thousands had gathered in the middle of the city, all eager to see the newest find from The Dungeon Crawlers. Most travelled far and wide, the trains were packed and the roads, monstrous. The crowd continued to push, some were lucky enough to enjoy the view from the comfort of their balconies. The buildings stretched up over two thousand blocks, so high and wide a lot had to travel from their room to the bottom just to become trapped in the lobby.

The thousands quickly became tens of thousands and then hundreds, and then millions, every police officer had lined the streets to control the still growing crowd. All had gathered out of curiosity, curiosity for the strange new object.

"What is it, father?" asked a young girl, sitting on her father's shoulders so she could get a better view.

"I don't know sweetie, a new block," He replied back trying to get on tiptoes to see past the waves of cubed men.

"But there aren't any new blocks, father, they were all found near five thousand years ago, Mrs Quad taught us that when we were in preschool." The small girl didn't seem a day over five but it was clear she was well educated, her father was a building planner, a high job in Notchland that pays well, but all that didn't matter now, his money would not get her any closer and it was becoming clear she was becoming rather frustrated.

"That's why there are so many people here sweetie, because we thought there were no blocks left to discover," he said with a smile on his face. The giant buildings towered over them, they were standing in the middle of a closed off road. "See that building over there?" The father pointed to a large tower with a giant platform on top, then another five smaller buildings on that, the power was running through it as the glow came through the windows and hundreds of eager employees had their faces pressed up to the windows.

The girl nodded but she was unamused by it.

"That's the building I started last week, construction ended only yesterday." The girl suddenly seemed more surprised as her father finished his sentence.

"But that's so fast."

"Well it's done so quickly because the only difficult thing is working out the materials and plans , then the construction is easy... time consuming, but easy."

"Wow," said the girl amazed.

"It's made out of pure stone, quite cheap and very sturdy. It should last around five hundred summers before it needs to be torn down.

"And now they say they have discovered a new block, one that is so strong it will last millions and millions of years before it even cracks, this could revolutionize the world, that's why so many people want to see what it is they've found."

A sudden roar erupted from down the streets. You could hear the heads of a million Notchers turn in unison.

"Here we go," said the girl's father but she was so focused on whatever was appearing that she didn't hear him.

First thing they saw were the banners, the flags of Notchland, a stunning green and black. The flags were raised high, immediately everyone knew they were heading to the castle, still some twenty miles away. Carriage after carriage appeared.

"Why don't they just use cars?" asked the little girl.

"I guess they just wanted to make an entrance," he replied.

The moment the centre carriage came into view the crowd began to almost jump up and down at the sight. The father began to regret bringing his daughter to such a crowded space.

"It's almost like tetris," he whispered looking around to find no space between any citizens.

Helicopters for television channels were hovering above, there were at least twenty, cube Tv, Square Tv, Notch news, even the unpopular Rectangle Tv.

The centre carriage was completely covered, not a soul could see what the new block was. But everyone became excited that they were so close. They moved through the streets quickly, a man had climbed up onto the roof and began to wave and blow kisses.

"Who's that father?"

"Nathan Nether, the discoverer of the new block. I went to school with him. He failed a lot of projects and assignments, but look at him now."

"Could I be like him?"

"My bet is that you'll be better than him darling, you get one hundred percent for almost every piece of work."

"Almost?"

"Well, every piece of work then." The little girl gave a smile then looked back up at the man, he didn't look like much, most of his hair had been burned off and he even looked ill with the way his skin was black in places.

The crowd gave a mighty roar before the carriage disappeared around the corner.

"Right then, want to go home? There'll be a camera in the throne room when they announce the block to the king."

"And the world," added the little girl.

They turned and headed back to their car, the traffic is going to be terrible.


	2. Chapter 2

The castle gates opened, hundreds of policeman were stationed outside and holding back the giant crowd. The enormous carriage rolled through between the giant pillars, each with a stone wolf on top. The driveway to the castle soon became crowded with at least fifty smaller carriages rolling in, each carrying about ten guards.

Nathan Nether jumped down from the centre carriage, the king was waiting for him, the king looked quite young at around twenty, his face was already covered with a long brown beard, the crown sat upon his head.

"Your highness," said Nathan bowing down low. "May I present to you, the newest block discovered. We have given it the title, Sidian." Nathan gestured behind him as the guards were lifting the newest block on a stretcher, it took two men to lift it.

The block was stunning, pure white with a golden mist circling it, such a block had existed only in legends, all the stories refer to it as the key to heaven.

The King looked at Nathan, tears welling in his eyes then kissed his cheek. The crowd cheered.

"You have brought me the perfect gift," said the king, a smile upon his face, "you have brought the people closer to perfection, for this I present to you the greatest honours of the kingdom, you will be knighted immediately and be paid with enough riches to live the rest of your life in a mansion by the ocean where you will grow old and live the rest of your days with whatever luxuries you can think of. Until it has been built, I welcome you into my home, as my personal friend."

Nathan smiled, he turned to the crowd and waved, they returned the gesture with a loud, ground shaking cheer.

"Noble king, you honour me with your hospitality, but I must ask, what will become of the Sidian?" asked Nathan.

"Well, it will go to the lab to have a few test then we shall see, now come, there is much to discuss." Both Nathan and the king walked through the front door and into the palace, the kings guards, the Sidian and squire all followed but the cameras, and crowd were left outside.

"My lord, you honour me..." said Nathan.

"Okay, you can stop with all the lord and king speak now, we are completely alone," said the King, Nathan looked around, "besides my guardsmen and squire, I mean, but what I must discuss with you is completely confidential, so of all the answers you say, you must never repeat to anyone, understand?"

"I do, my lord," the king rolled his eyes.

"Okay, first, where exactly did you find this?"

"It was in a very deep hole, a chasm, some would call it, right at the bottom, not very easy to retrieve I can tell you that."

"Yes well the secrets of the world are difficult to acquire. Okay second, are you familiar with the old tale of...?"

"I think I understand, my lord, from the old religious books of gifts and curses."

"That's the one, well it was thought to be a legend, people would read the description of the block and simply laugh."

"What tale is that, my lord?" asked the squire suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"You dare eavesdrop on our private conversation?" said Nathan angrily.

"Calm down, Nether, my squire is a good friend of mine."

Nathan looked toward the king and smiled, "Of course, my lord."

"Now then," said the king, "the story follows Gorkzeus, a man with the strength of twenty men who one day dug down deeper than any man ought to go, deeper than the lava and the diamonds, very close to the bottom of the world. It was there he set his eyes upon a block, a block like no other, it was then he carried it from his pit back to his house, he studied it marvelled at it, it was pure white and covered with a golden fog, it was near unbreakable, he began to build things out of many of them, he would build towers, walls, castles, all the while enemy invaders couldn't breach the material, it was one day he made a window, the space was three high and two wide. Something happened, the space between turned into a pure golden portal and emitted a beautiful sound of the heavens, the block was then referred to as the heavenly block whenever spoken of, Gorkzeus was attracted to the sound and entered the golden portal. He never returned, it is widely believed that the portal led to heaven, it was the doorway to heaven."

"And now you believe to have that same block, my lord?" asked the squire.

"Precisely, this could be our doorway to paradise." A great smile beamed across his face.

"My lord, where is Gorkzeus' portal?" asked the squire.

"Hm?"

"Gorkzeus' portal, the one he made first?"

"Oh lost, lost years ago, but that doesn't matter now, fourteen blocks of this 'Sidian' and we ourselves can make the portal, this is what we will be experimented on in the lab."

"Whether the stories are true?"

"Correct, because if they are... I get shaky just thinking about it."

The King and Nathan continued to discuss the matter for a few more hours, the squire followed them, noting key points for the king, they were talking through dinner and didn't even realise the sun had set until after they had finished, most of their conversation was just what they were going to do in heaven.

A large group of guards appeared. "Sir, said the head guard, we are here to safely transport the 'Sidian' to the lab."

"Ah, finally, I want a full analysis by the time I awake tomorrow morning, tell the scientists that."

"Yes sir," the guards turned and left with the block leaving Nathan and the king behind, neither of them would be sleeping that night.


End file.
